


two lovers, headed for a dead end.

by RippingOffZeppelin



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Angst, Before and After, M/M, Slow Burn-ish, au-ish, timeline jumps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RippingOffZeppelin/pseuds/RippingOffZeppelin
Summary: “It’s been a long time, but not nearly long enough to forget him, Hell he figures he could live a longer life then he’s probably owed and he’d still be haunted by the memory of him”or;  Faraday and Vasquez met before the Seven
Relationships: Joshua Faraday/Vasquez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	two lovers, headed for a dead end.

**Author's Note:**

> title from ‘John Wayne’ by Lady GaGa

**After.**

The guy’s a shadow, back-lit against the harsh afternoon sun as Faraday dismounts his horse, squinting against the brightness that’s adding an unwanted edge to his already pounding head. His hands are itching for his flask but he knows he needs them empty in case this goes down wrong.

He’s still unsure of Chisholm, does his best to not rub shoulders with bounty hunters if he can help it. He spends most of his time toeing the line of the law so he doesn’t make a habit of sticking all that close to those who enforce it, but money’s money and this money’s good money and he’s just intrigued enough to stick around; but none of that means this whole meetup couldn’t head south real quick.

The closer they get the more the sun disappears behind the trees until the guy’s in full focus and it’s all Faraday can do not to freeze in his tracks. If his hands were itching before they’re shaking now. Every step feels molasses slow as they cross the bush land, his head feels split open, so does his chest. Chisholm’s saying the guy’s name, introducing him to Faraday and he pauses just long enough to think one hysterical _‘I know’_ before pulling his flask from his vest.

It’s been a long time but not nearly long enough to forget him, hell he figures he could live a longer life than he’s probably owed and he’d still be haunted by the memory of Vas.

He can’t read anything from Vasquez’s face, maybe some echoes of surprise around his dark eyes, but aside from that he looks as casual as ever, tilts his head in vague polite acknowledgement and Faraday burns; he’s not quite sure with what, but it’s enough to have him shove the hand he was dangerously close to showing tighter against his chest.

"Oh good we got us a Mexican" he mocks around the shock, around the lump in his throat, he watches Vasquez’s eyes narrow and thinks, _good_ , he hopes it burns too.


End file.
